Puella Magi Verse
|-|Summary of the Primary Verse= Series- Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Also known as Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Madoka Magica, or Magika Madoka) is an anime series about Kaname Madoka and some other girls becoming Magical Girls and fighting against evil creatures known as witches. The show is based on Faust Part I for the most part and The Little Mermaid for the Sayaka Arc. Most of the witches' runes (lore) are in a Germanic code and the symbolic witch labyrinths add to the series as well. Manga- Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc Currently unknown Movie- Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion After the sacrifice of Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi finds herself in the False City, one that has been produced by a witch. This movie is based on Faust Part II and Paradise Lost. While the lore is dropped heavily, it introduces a few new characters and forms. |-|Summary of Spin-Offs= May Contain Spoilers Alternate Universes: These include Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Extra Story, Puella Magi Homura Tamura, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, and possibly Homura's Revenge. Oriko Magica and Homura's Revenge focus on the what if greatly, with Oriko's story being what if she didn't manipulate her friends and Homura's Revenge being what if Homura brought Madoka with her. Puella Magi Homura Tamura is more of a comedy, but also as very great help to the lore and understanding to the Madokaverse. Portable is a game released for PMMM that is a massive collection of what ifs, and brings the witch forms of the Puella Magi into view for the world to see. These also include all the Anthology comics. Prequels: In this category there are currently three. They include Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Tart Magica, and Madoka Magica: The Different Story. Oriko shows us what happened in an unknown timeline of Homura's life, and the mystery of Oriko. Tart Magica has Joan of Arc (As known by many) as the protagonist, giving both a history lesson and possibly a clue to Walpurgisnacht's name. Finally is Different Story, which shows the audience what happened prior to Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka; it shows Mami's and Kyoko's past and what happened in one other timeline. In-verse: The current ones are Suzune Magica and Kazumi Magica. They tell the stories of a Magical Girl Assassin and one with amnesia. Their fates after Madoka sacrificed herself are currently unknown. Non-Canon: In the Non-Canon section is the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Manga, Rebellion Manga, Puella Magi movies: Beginning and Eternal, and Light Novel. These are simply smaller versions of the anime and movie. |-|Power of this verse=Despite having little to no feats in the series, Rebellion, and the spin-offs have brought in quite a few, making the verse range from Building level to Multiverse level+. Speed wise the verse is mainly High Hypersonic+ but has a Sub-Rel+ and two Nigh-Omnipresent characters. Additionally, its hax is somewhat moderate but becomes quite potent with the higher tiers. Overall, the verse is very powerful in comparison to most anime. |-|Verse Tiering System= With the inclusion of Puella Magi Tart Magica and the Rebellion movie, an in-verse tiering system was created that can be scaled to other magical girls. Attack Potency and Durability *6: At least City level (Through scaling of Third Timeline Madoka Kaname) *4.5: Small City level (Through scaling of Mami Tomoe) *3: At least Small Town level, likely at least Small Town level+ (Through scaling of Kyoko Sakura) *0: Building level (Through scaling of Homura Akemi's Durability) Speed *0: High Hypersonic+ (through scaling of Homura Akemi's speed) Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Hellspawn Barbarian ParaGoomba348 11o² ArachnoGia SomebodyData WarpStar930 MastaChief2003 CrossverseCrisis Riolu-San SkodwardeTheAlmighty FllFlourine Elione-chan Lina Shields Mixed: The Everlasting DeezNuts1102 Opponents: Pikatoo PuasLuisZX Character Profiles God Tier ''' '''Top Tier High Tier 'Mid Tier' Low Tier Wraith (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Category:Magika Madoka Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga